Reborn When Silver Bleeds
by GalvatronLikesPonys
Summary: TF4/AOE: All he once knew, left. All he now knew, changed him forever. (My own personal head canon and what if. Enjoy!)


I am one of the first creations of my kind. I would like to think that my classification is Stinger, seeing as that's all that anyone calls me.

But I have memories, memories from a life I don't even begin to know or understand yet.

I can think like the rest of them, yet, I allow myself to be silent, controlled like the rest.

I know nothing else.

And when I begin to wonder of purpose, it's when the memories flood back.

Memories I, again, do not fully understand.

In what seems to be what humans call, dreams, I soar through the clouds, through the stars, work with comrads I have never seen before in my lifetime. My voice is... not something I know to be my own in these dreams. I have only seen a machine of flight once when I was called outside to show off for some sort of gathering of the company I was created by.

It felt... familiar somehow. A longing to touch the clouds with wings I did not own plagued me.

But I am merely a trophy, a tool, it is something I am not permitted to do.

I know nothing more.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"My brothers... Today I grant you your FREEDOM."

Energy began to pour into me. It was an energy that made me feel more in control... more... alive. But while I was alive before... I was indeed free now. The shackles of human control, and the seemingly endless stasis, unless I was called upon... gone.

"And from now on, you are commanded by ME."

I recognized him somehow... I felt more firewalls be freed that stopped me from what I yearned to do. Things... I didn't even know I yearned for, until 'He', showed me something different.

Freedom. Destruction. Power.

"RISE UP!"

His control was different, invigorating. I knew my purpose. A new purpose that sent me into my transformation as I stood tall. My design, more unique than the clones that had been created around me.

Like him... Like Galvatron... I felt one-of-a-kind.

_Galvatron..._

He is someone I used to know... Somehow...

When he turns his head to look at me, expects me to do my duty, I gladly oblige. And yet, a soft fear weighs me down in the back of my processor... Something I don't understand... I expect him to call me useless, weak, a pathetic excuse for a robotic entity.

I will not let him down. It's something I absolutely refuse to do. I will not be called useless... pathetic... weak... Just the thought creates a rage within me I cannot comprehend. I am Stinger after all, an upgrade from that pathetic shadow I once lived under.

But no longer. Galvatron is my master, my Lord.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_**after the battle*_

I have fallen...

My chest plates nearly in shambles, and my head, my processor, ripped clean from my body and slightly crushed within the jaws of the shadow's pet. And one of my arms... ripped clean from my body during the shadow's first blast to the chest plate area of my body.

I managed to have some of my parts regenerate, and was able to reattach my body parts I needed most. However, I still was fairly damaged.

That pathetic shadow, Bumblebee, thought he had offlined me. But I do not have a spark like he does... I am not so easily terminated.

I am more advanced... Yet, I am different from the others. No Spark like the clones I fought beside.

And we are nothing alike when it comes to the determination to live...

I regenerated enough to eventually kill one of my comrads that went into hiding after the battle.

I had no remorse. If he was to be weak, to hide in cowardess, he was to die as well. I took his parts, because I would not be among the weak and lifeless of my kind. To give up, to rot in a city street of those vile insects... I would do no such thing.

Pathetic really... They should have expected that I would do as such to them. It is in my nature. To do anything necessary to preserve my own life.

_My nature... _Do I really know of such a thing? Or is this stemming from a previous life I could of experienced?

My mind began to riddle with questions before I felt a faint calling from my master, Galvatron. He was still alive as well. As expected... He never dies for long. I should know.

_As expected... I should know... _

Intriguing notions...

I met my Master on a cliff-side that overlooked the city where we had fought for control over a seed of some sort.

He turned to look at me as I approached him, slight curiosity in his optics, yet, his ever steady frown on his face as it always had been in the past.

_In the past... as it always had been... _

I feel as though I inwardly sigh. There I go with those thoughts again...

"You are different..." Galvatron said in a thoughtful hum of a tone.

I merely approached him and kneeled before him, looking at the ground, not daring into look into his optics. I wanted to show submission, respect.

Galvatron stood silent for a moment before stepping back ever so slightly, narrowing his optics.

"I sense a familiar presence within you..." my master spoke.

But his optics widened for a moment before his face turned sober yet again.

"I was never really supposed to be rid of you... Was I... Starscream?"

I looked up in my master's optics. That name... why was it so familiar... Was that really who I used to be? Is it why I have all of these memories?

I looked into my master's optics silently, I had no desire to speak, just to listen, carry out his will. Anything he had planned for me, I would gladly accept. He gave me freedom. He gave me purpose...

Galvatron smirked slightly, a light chuckle escaping him "Ironic... isn't it? There was a time I wished you would be silent long enough so I could hear my own thoughts... And now... You are nothing but that. Silent." he paused for a moment before continuing "Your loyalty is different as well... I can see it in your optics... It is unwavering. You are no longer the mech you once were... You are a Second-in-Command I know I can put my faith in wholeheartedly."

Second-in-Command...? He could really see that I was worthy of such a title? He was truly a most gracious Leader in his own way... If I had a soul... I believe it would be swelling with pride.

Maybe, in some illogical sense, I felt as though I was...

"I can see you have been reborn as well, Starscream. Though, while I have remained much of the same, you are a night and day difference from what you once were. You will keep the name you already have... Stinger. It suites you well."

When he motioned for me to rise, and I did so, looking at him expectantly. I wondered what my master had planned now.

Galvatron smirked "Come... We have a lot to accomplish..." he said before transforming and leading the way.

I cracked an ever so slight smile when he had his back turned, and followed my master... To the unknown... to the exhilarating future I knew awaited me.

I inwardly smirked. This was going to be... fun.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_****before...**_

_"So what do you make of it?" _

_A third of Starscream's head was found in a building of the Chicago wreckage. A soft glow of red seemed to emanate from some of the parts inside it._

_"It looks more unique than the others... Don't melt it down. Send it to the lab for research."_

* * *

_**Please Review! Thank You for reading!**_


End file.
